CMV: I Do Believe in Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Christmas music video of I Do Believe in Christmas. Transcript: Song: * I Do Believe in Christmas Song from: * The Search for Santa Paws Clips/Years/Companies: * SpongeBob SquarePants (It's A SpongeBob Christmas!; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Gravity Falls (Land Before Swine; @2012-2016 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * VeggieTales (The Penniless Princess; @1993 Big Idea) * Yin Yang Yo! (The Trouble with Two-ni-corns; @2006-2009 Jetix) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (Just Like Old Times; @1994-1999 DIC) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Wayside (Honors Class, Class Cow; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Peck's Darling Clementine; @2014 Disney) * Kidsongs (We Wish You A Merry Christmas; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Christmas; @2011 Cartoon Network) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn; @2000 Big Idea) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Inflata Dee Dee; @1995-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Guess Who's Gumming To Dinner; @1985-1991 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (@2007 20th Century Fox) * The Simpsons (A Star Is Torn; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Camp Lazlo (Spacemates; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Fish Hooks (Bye Bye Bea Bea; @2010-2014 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Just for Laughs; @1999-2005 PBS) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Little Einsteins (A Galactic Goodnight, Annie & the Little Toy Plane; @2005-2009 Disney) * The Buzz on Maggie (Lunch Lady; @2005-2006 Disney) * Littlest Pet Shop (Gailbreak; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Steven Universe (Sworn to the Sword; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Show Stoppers; @2010 Hasbro) * Phineas and Ferb (The Fast and the Phineas; @2007-2015 Disney) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * The Little Engine That Could (@1991 MCA/Universal) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Tigre + Cuervo Forever; @2007-2008 Nickelodeon) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Saving Private Chum Chum; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (@2005 GoodTimes) * Bubble Guppies (Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!; @2011 Nickelodeon) * The Mighty B! (We Got the Bee; @2008-2011 Nickelodeon) * Chowder (Sheboodles; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Sesame Street (Prairie Dawn's Food Pageant; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (A Bird In The Hand; @1988-1991 Disney) * Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (Last Tango in Buenos Aires; @2015 Teletoon) * PAW Patrol (Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe; @2013 Nickelodeon) * The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree (@1979 NBC) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos